Porque todos somos lujuriosos
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: Sasuke no colabora. El Consejo de Konoha le pisa los talones. Y Hinata dice que no es una lujuriosa. ¿Qué pasa cuando un "voy a demostrar que ella se equivoca" se convierte en una situación comprometedora. La cosa es simple: metes la pata y no lo arreglas o metes la pata e intentas solucionar las cosas.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Pareja: NaruHina.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon. Lenguaje obsceno.**

* * *

Porque todos somos lujuriosos

¡Lo mataría! ¡Definitivamente lo mataría! ¡Agarraría su cuello con ambas manos y lo apretaría hasta que él se ponga morado debido a la falta de oxígeno! ¡Aquel idiota nunca más volverá a faltarle el respeto! ¡Sacaría todo su instinto asesino para terminar con la existencia del teme estreñido de Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Porque él era el Hokage, y, como tal, no tenía tiempo para aguardar a que ese maldito pelinegro se presentase a su despacho a la hora que quisiera! ¡No, Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, era alguien con una vida muy ocupada como para esperar a ese tarado! ¡Él manda allí!

Recordaba bien que una semana atrás le había recordado más de cinco veces a Sasuke que lo quería el domingo por la mañana en su despacho. Hoy era domingo. ¿Y dónde estaba Sasuke? ¡Pues claro, en su casa, dentro de su cómoda cama, desnudo, acompañado por su querida hermana! ¡Joder, lo colgaría de los testículos cuando lo viera! Una cosa era llegar tarde porque te quedas dormido; pero otra cosa era no ir porque anoche tuviste sexo desenfrenado con la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Si, Sakura Haruno, su hermanita pequeña, estaba teniendo, regularmente, sexo con el bastardo de Sasuke.

No le molestaba que él y ella tuvieran su intimidad, pero si le fastidiaba por sobremanera que su "actividad nocturna" le impidiera cumplir con sus deberes de chunin. Sasuke era esencial para seguir descubriendo más acerca del clan Uchiha, y él, aún así, no resultaba de mucha ayuda. Y, para echarle más negatividad a su semana, la cereza que decora al postre es que el Consejo de Konoha le viene pisando los talones por culpa del teme. Aquellos vejestorios piensas, todavía, que Sasuke sigue siendo un renegado y que, en cualquier momento, este traicionará a la aldea.

—Joder, Sasuke —dijo entre dientes—. Juro que te mataré.

Estaba a punto de arrancarse sus cabellos. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. El Consejo lo presionaba, Sasuke andaba en sus folladas nocturnas y lo único que sabía acerca del Clan Uchiha era la escasa información que habían logrado obtener. Ser Hokage era difícil, eso lo sabía, pero nunca pensó que se le complicaría tanto.

—Para colmo, tengo a los viejos encima. —Chasqueó su lengua, estresado—. Un poco más y pondrán recompensa para quien corte mi cabeza. Te mataré, Sasuke. —Masajeó sus sienes.

Estaba tentado en ir a la búsqueda de él y traerlo a su despacho para iniciar la tortura... Estaba, ya que unos leves golpes retumbaron en su puerta.

—Adelante —respondió.

La puerta se abrió y, con una correntada de viento, un aroma a jazmines llegó a sus fosas nasales. Inhaló hondo, relajándose a medida que exhalaba. Había cerrado sus ojos, y, cuando los abrió, una larga cabellera azul oscura se mecía suavemente a medida de que ella cerraba la puerta. Luego, sus ojos azules chocaron con unas perlas resplandecientes: los ojos de ella.

Sonrió. Hacía ya tiempo que no la veía.

—B-Buenos días, N-Naruto-kun. —Su voz, su voz seguía siendo melodiosa y frágil.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan —habló, sonriendo.

Hinata no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Tal vez sí físicamente, pero no en cuanto a su personalidad. Seguía siendo tímida, bondadosa, educada e inocente; aunque en algo sí había cambiado: ya no se dejaba pisotear. En ese aspecto dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Ella, desde que terminó la guerra, se había vuelto un poco más firme. Siempre estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí y se defendía cuando alguien la trataba mal. De esto, Naruto estaba orgulloso.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hinata-chan? —preguntó, sentándose en la silla ubicada detrás de su despacho—. Siéntate —sonrió.

Vio que ella se sentaba en la silla delante de él y, a su vez, depositaba una bolsa naranja, decorada con un moño rojo. También vio que la larga melena de ella llegaba hasta por debajo de su cintura, aún estando atada en una cola de caballo baja.

—B-Bueno, Naruto-kun, y-yo... Es que como últimamente no te he visto por la aldea, pensé que estarías muy ocupado en tu trabajo, a-así que te traje algo —dijo, sonrojándose más. Otra cosa que no había perdido ella, eran sus tartamudeos. Si bien, cuando hablaba, ya no tartamudeaba tanto, se lograba comprender; pero, a causa de su timidez, estos seguían estando allí.

Naruto sonrió y tomó, delicadamente, la bolsa. Temía a que si era muy brusco podría romperla. Deshizo el moño con cuidado y abrió la bolsa con la misma delicadeza. Dentro, había dos bento bako* y dos pares de palillos.

Sonrió ampliamente sintiendo cómo su boca se empezaba a hacer agua. La miró fijo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¿Los preparaste tú, Hinata-chan? —preguntó.

—S-Si —respondió ella, sonrojada—. Espero que te guste, Naruto-kun. — Sonrió.

—¡De seguro me encantarán, dattebayo!

—Me alegro de eso —habló—. Bueno —se puso de pie—, me voy, Naruto-kun. Que tengas buena...

—¡Aguarda! —Escuchó que el rubio se paraba estrepitosamente—. Quédate a comer conmigo, Hinata-chan. Hace tiempo que no almuerzo en compañía de alguien.

Ella viró sobre sus talones, quedando cara a cara con él. Sus dedos empezaron a jugar entre sí, nerviosamente, tras su espalda.

—Y-Yo...

—Por favor, Hinata-chan —dijo él, casi rogando.

—E-EStá bien... M-Me quedo. —Sonrió

Volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, y juntos, empezaron a comer los bento que Hinata había preparado.

—¡Están deliciosos, Hinata-chan!

—G-Gracias.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Naruto degustaba la comida feliz, sintiendo el sabor de aquella deliciosa comida danzar sobre su lengua. Mientras que Hinata, perdida con la vista en el suelo, pensaba mientras masticaba. Quería preguntarle algo a Naruto, pero no se animaba.

Antes de tocar a la puerta de su despacho, oyó perfectamente que el rubio se estaba quejando. Quería saber por qué en su voz había un rastro de desesperación. Quería saber por qué mataría a Sasuke si él no tenía motivos... ¿O sí los tenía?

Dejó los palillos y el bento apoyado sobre la mesa. Era hablar ahora o callar para siempre.

—Naruto-kun. — Captó la atención del rubio.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? —El rubio levantó la vista, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Puedo..., puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó, nerviosa.

—Lo que quieras —le guiñó él un ojo, bromeando.

Se puso colorada, más de lo que ya estaba.

—Etto..., y-yo...—Tomó aire, y luego lo soltó. Estaba decidida a hacer esa pregunta—. Antes de tocar a la puerta, escuché que estabas molesto con Uchiha-san... ¿Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó tímidamente, bajando el tono de su voz, casi rozando lo inaudible.

—Oh, eso —habló en un murmullo—. Pues, la semana pasada había citado a Sasuke para resolver algunos asuntos de su clan. Pero, el muy maldito, no vino. ¡Le dejé bien en claro que este asunto era importante! Pero él de seguro tuvo una noche "movida" con Sakura-chan. —Bufó—. Tengo al Consejo de viejos presionándome y el teme no colabora mucho que digamos.

—¿N-Noche movida? —preguntó ella, haciéndose idea de a lo que esas dos palabras conllevaban.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Hinata-chan. —Mostró una media sonrisa chueca, enarcando una ceja—. ¿O no?

—S-S-S-Si —respondió, casi a punto de colorearse del mismo color que los tomates.

—Tsk, todas las personas son lujuriosas —murmuró, molesto.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que su cabeza haga click. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, pensó que Naruto se estaba equivocando. Pero aún peor, ese comentario la había fastidiado. No todas las personas eran lujuriosas. ¡Ella no era lujuriosa! ¡Que Sasuke lo fuera no significaba que "todas" las personas debían ser lujuriosas! ¡Naruto estaba completamente equivocado en su teoría! Y no, no le iba a permitir que la insultara de una manera indirecta.

—Naruto-kun. —El rubio oyó la voz de Hinata firme, decidida.

—¿Si?

—No todas las personas son lujuriosas. ¿Sabes? Sólo porque Uchiha-san y Sakura-san tengan intimidades no quiere decir que absolutamente todas las personas sean pervertidas, sucias o lujuriosas.

El rubio se preguntaba qué había dicho para que ella cambiara drásticamente su habla. Pero, cuando Hinata le aclaró, se dio cuenta de que se sintió insultada de una manera particular. Él había dicho «todas las personas son lujuriosas» y Hinata se había sentido involucrada. Aunque, él sí tenía formas de justificar su deducción.

—Yo no soy lujuriosa, Naruto-kun.

Enarcó ambas cejas y sonrió. Ella estaba equivocada, él tenía razón.

—Hinata-chan, durante mi viaje con Ero-sennin y en mis años de vida, puedo confirmar que todas las personas son lujuriosas. La lujuria es un pecado único e irrepetible, que manipula a los seres con el deseo del placer. Ni tú, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni yo podemos escapar de ese pecado. La lujuria está presente; es un Pecado Capital grave que todos cometemos o cometeremos alguna vez.

Silencio. Los dos, en silencio.

—¿O me lo vas a negar? — Enarcó ambas cejas.

Hinata levantó su vista y lo miró a los ojos. Por más que fuera Naruto-kun, ella comprobaría que no era una maldita lujuriosa.

—No soy una lujuriosa, Naruto-kun. —Volvió a decir—. Yo podré haber pecado en algún momento de mi vida, y tengo por seguro que seguiré pecando en mi futuro, pero, digas lo que digas, el pecado de la lujuria no lo cometeré jamás. De eso estoy comple...

Naruto iba a seguir oyendo, quería seguir oyendo las justificaciones de ella. Pero algo que no pudo saber muy bien qué era, logró por terminar de sacarlo de sus casillas. Él quería comprobar que Hinata podría llegar a ser una maldita pervertida lujuriosa cuando la situación lo demandaba... Y la situación podía cumplirse si él actuaba como debía. Sabía bien que ella todavía estaba enamorada de él. Eso, era un punto a su favor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre el escritorio, derribando algunos pergaminos y libros que estaban sobre su escritorio. Se ubicó entre sus piernas y apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella, impidiéndole que se mueva.

Hinata, cuando sintió que Naruto la tomaba en brazos y la dejaba sentada en el escritorio no hizo más que alterarse. Sus latidos se aceleraron y sintió el calor del cuerpo de Naruto. El aroma varonil que él emanaba era embriagador.

—Dime que no eres lujuriosa. —Susurró él, cerca de su rostro.

Hinata se había quedado sin habla.

—Dímelo, Hinata.

El rubio llevó su rostro al cuello de ella, aspirando el aroma a jazmines. Se vio tentado a probar la piel, saber qué gusto tenía. Con delicadeza, pasó apenas la punta de su lengua por sobre su cuello y acción seguida, apoyó sus labios para succionar suavemente. Sintió a Hinata tensarse, y, por razón desconocida, le gustó.

Hinata no comprendía el por qué de las acciones del rubio. ¿Qué había causado que él empezara a comportarse de aquella manera? Quería respuestas, pero, teniendo a él sobre ella, marcándola en el cuello, apenas podía pensar con claridad... Las acciones de Naruto empezaban a gustarle.

Naruto subió entre besos por su cuello, pasando por su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios. Quedaron mirándose fijo, empezando a respirar agitadamente. Los ojos de celestes de él empezaron a oscurecerse; a ella comenzaba a gustarle lo que estaba pasando. Naruto, sacó su lengua y la pasó por la comisura de sus labios.

Ella, cuando sintió que Naruto pasaba sensualmente la lengua por sus comisuras, casi logra perder el conocimiento... ¡Naruto estaba tocando sus labios con su lengua! ¡Kami-sama..., esto no podía ser real! ¡Un sueño, probablemente era un sueño! ¡Sus deseos le volvían a hacer otra broma sucia! Pero..., las sensaciones era reales, podía sentirlo perfectamente sobre sí. Esto definitivamente no era un sueño. Esto era real.

Naruto tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, mordiéndolo. Hinata lanzó un gemido, mezclando el dolor y el placer que eso le ocasionaba. Y, cuando quiso ver, Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa chueca, enarcando sus cejas, mientras que ella se sonrojaba superando los límites.

—Dime... Hinata —habló el rubio, sorprendiéndola por lo grave que estaba su voz—. Dime que no eres lujuriosa.

Hinata aún seguía aturdida. Había gemido inconscientemente. Naruto le causaba estragos a su mente: la dañaba en el sentido de hacer que se olvidara de sí misma cuando él estaba cerca. No podía responder con un «No» cuando la respuesta verdadera era un «Si» .

—Hmp. ¿Con qué no hay palabras, eh? —Murmuró el rubio cerca de su oreja.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a los labios de ella. Sin pudor alguno, Naruto la besó. Movía sus labios de una manera delicadamente brusca. No iba ni rápido ni lento, pero podían notar ambos que había un poco de deseo en ese beso. Hinata, al principio, no sabía si mover sus labios o no; pero terminó haciéndolo. En el beso formaban parte los dos.

Poco a poco ella dejó que la traviesa lengua de Naruto se abriera camino por sus labio, iniciando una guerra de lenguas en la boca de ella. Naruto acarició con su lengua la de ella, y recorrió cada espacio que había.

Las respiraciones ya no eran suaves, sus pulsos estaban desenfrenados. Lograban colar en el beso suspiros. Comprendían ambos que sus acciones demostraban deseo, pasión... y lujuria.

Los dos eran unos jodidos lujuriosos.

Naruto empezó a recostar a Hinata sobre el escritorio. Él se posicionó arriba, sosteniéndose con su antebrazo derecho. Su mano izquierda comenzó a vagar por el costado del cuerpo de Hinata. Luego, posicionó su mano sobre el vientre plano de ella y comenzó a dibujar círculos con su dedo índice. Notó como el cuerpo debajo del suyo se estremecía.

Las cosas ya estaban tomando un rumbo peligroso para ambos. Se encontraban dentro del despacho del Hokage, cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momentos. Aparte, aún ella seguía confusa por las acciones de él. No iba a negar que el hecho de que la besara no le gustó, pero todavía no lograba comprender por qué, así de la nada, Naruto la estaba besando y acariciando sobre el escritorio.

Hinata sentía que debajo de su cuerpo aún había libros, los cuales la incomodaban. En un momento, Naruto subió más de lo debido con su mano mientras le hacía caricias y rozó su seno derecho. Ese leve roce entre su tela y la mano de él logró que arqueara la espalda y lanzara un pequeño gemido audible solamente para ellos.

—Hinata... —susurró él.

Su entrepierna comenzaba a excitarse. Podía sentir que el bulto en sus pantalones empezaba a dolerle. Ero-sennin le había hablado sobre el sexo, los estímulos que este provocaba y las consecuencias que también podía haber. Pero nunca se imaginó que la excitación fuese así de placentera.

Accidentalmente presionó su entrepierna con la de ella, logrando que él suspirara y ella gimiera por lo bajo.

—N-Naruto..., y-yo...

Tres golpes resonaron en la puerta e hicieron eco dentro del despacho.

—Hokage-sama, los Sabios del Consejo piden hablar con usted. — La voz de Shizune logró alterarlos.

Al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban, abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder. Los dos estaban sonrojados, excitados, con las respiración agitadas y a punto de llevar sus acciones a un nivel superior. Quisieron gritar de la vergüenza, pero callaron porque Shizune seguía allí fuera.

—¿Naruto-kun? —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Er... ¡Ya voy, Shizune! —habló Naruto, nervioso.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Shizune, dudosa del timbre de voz de Naruto.

—S-Si —afirmó—. Voy enseguida. Adelántate, diles que ya estaré allí.

Oyeron los pasos de la ninja médico alejarse. Cuando estuvieron solos, suspiraron relajados. Pero volvieron a alterarse cuando se dieron cuenta que todavía estaban en aquella posición.

Naruto se alejó rápidamente de ella, avergonzándose porque aún tenía su erección. Ayudó a Hinata a reincorporarse. Ella quedó sentada en el borde del escritorio y él a unos cuantos pasos de este. No se miraban, tampoco hablaban, tan sólo recapacitaban en lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Aunque los dos tenían una misma pregunta: ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Hinata-chan... —El rubio quiso hablar pero vio como ella se bajaba bruscamente del escritorio, alisaba su ropa y ajustaba su cola de caballo que estaba maltrecha—. Y-Yo...

—N-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —oyó que la voz de ella se quebraba a medida que hablaba—. Nada pasó. Quédate tranquilo que nada pasó.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el movimiento de aquella larga cabellera escabullirse por la puerta, y luego, el sonido de esta cerrarse. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora.

—¿Qué hice? — Se preguntó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Maldición qué hice!

* * *

Saltaba por los techos, apresurado por llegar a destino.

Luego de estar una hora dentro de la sala de reuniones discutiendo con los vejestorios del Consejo, defendiendo a Sasuke, salió en busca de aquel maldito. Quería golpearlo porque todo esto era culpa suya. Todo el jodido problema era culpa de él. Si Sasuke se ocupara más por lo que esta en juego y menos por follar, las cosas estarían de una manera diferente.

Cuando llegó al apartamento del Uchiha, bajó hasta la puerta y tocó como en ese momento la situación requería: a golpes estrepitosos y fuertes. Lo hizo esperar en su despacho, pero no lo haría esperar ahora.

—¡Shannaro! —Vio como Sakura aparecía tras la puerta, sosteniendo una espátula y cubierta en una bata blanca. Su cara no era la de feliz cumpleaños—. ¡¿Estas idiota o te haces, Naruto-baka?! ¡No puedes ir a golpear a la puerta de los demás como se te de la gana!

—Sakura-chan, ¿está Sasuke aquí? —No tenía la mejor paciencia en estos momentos.

—Hola, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo estas? —La de cabellos rosas intentó imitar la voz del rubio—. ¡Hola, Naruto! ¡Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar! —Ironizó, apuntándolo con la espátula.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, Sakura-chan. ¿Está Sasuke o no?

—Pasa, está adentro, en el comedor —dijo ella, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección al interior de la casa.

—Gracias.

Naruto entró y se quitó los zapatos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue encaminarse hasta el comedor, donde encontró a Sasuke sentado desayunando. Sintió rabia y enojo al verlo allí, de lo más tranquilo, degustando el sabor de la comida. La sangre dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y si instinto de pelea empezaba a brotarle por los poros.

—¡Maldito! —Gritó, antes de abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha.

—¿¡N-Naruto!? —expresó Sasuke, confundido por la aparición del Hokage.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Volvió a gritar— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo lo que me pasa es tu culpa! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Sasuke! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que esta en juego?! ¡Solamente piensas en tener relaciones con Sakura-chan! ¡Ni te importa el hecho de que yo me esté matando la cabeza para pensar maneras de defenderte ante el Consejo de Malditos! —Naruto empezó a lanzarle golpes en el rostro al pelinegro. El Uchiha algunos esquivaba, otros evitaba y algunos iban a parar a su cara.

—¡Naruto! —habló Sakura, corriendo a separarlos.

—¡Debería dejar de ayudarte! ¡Estoy harto que no obedezcas! ¡Yo soy el Hokage, maldita sea, yo lo soy! ¡En asuntos como estos tú debes seguirme, no yo a ti! ¡El Consejo de Konoha me pisa los talones, diciéndome que tú volverás a irte y que traicionarás otra vez a la aldea! ¡Me cuesta horrores esquivarlos, y tú te andas de gilipollas con Sakura! —Antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto recibió un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que logró derribarlo al suelo.

—¡Retráctate! —Vociferó Sasuke, empezando a darle puñetazos a Naruto— ¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste! ¡Que te quede claro, estúpido, yo no soy ningún gilipollas!

—¡Sasuke, detente!

—¡Tsk, encima que te defiendo! ¡Debería dejarte a la suerte, tarado! ¡¿Tus neuronas se murieron o qué!? ¡El Consejo busca exiliarte de la aldea!

Ese grito de Naruto fue el que logró calmar las cosas. Sasuke se quitó de encima de Naruto y se sentó en el suelo. Sus ojos se clavaron en las baldosas. Se fue junto a sus pensamientos.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Lo que oíste, imbécil. El consejo vino esta mañana y me dijeron que si no tomaba las riendas del asunto ellos lo harían. Lo que significa que si tú no ayudas en esto, te quedas fuera. —Le apuntó con el dedo y le clavó una fría mirada.

—Yo...

—Sasuke, no puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieres —habló Sakura—. Aún no hay asuntos resueltos, no puedes esquivarlos a como se te de la gana. Yo no quiero perderte. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir. No quiero... Yo...

—No voy a dejar que pase —habló Sasuke, parándose del suelo—. No voy a dejar que me alejen de ti, no quiero alejarme de ti. — Caminó hasta ella y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Luego, le dio un beso casto y le sonrió.

—Naruto, dime qué hay que...

Sasuke iba a seguir hablando, cuando volteó a ver a su amigo y lo vio tendido en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. El rubio no estaba dormido, algo le pasaba.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Sakura, acercándose hasta él, colocándose en cuclillas.

—Soy un idiota —Murmuró.

—Bueno, si, no voy a negar que eres un idiota. — Bromeó Sasuke.

—Lo sé, lastimé a Hinata-chan.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —interrogó Sakura, alterada— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata, Naruto? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que la lastimaste? ¿La golpeaste? ¿Fue un accidente? ¡No te quedes callado! —Sakura ya iba a colocar sus manos en el cuello del rubio pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Deja que nos explique. Levántate, Naruto. Cuéntanos qué embarraste esta vez.

* * *

—No sé si felicitarte por dar un paso con La Hyuuga o golpearte por ser tan gilipollas —dijo Sasuke, terminando de beber su té.

—Oe, Sasuke-kun, no seas así con Naruto. El pobre esta perdido. Necesita de nuestra ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? Milagro diría yo.

—¡Oye...!

—Déjalo, Sakura-chan. El teme tiene razón, un milagro necesito. Me metí dentro de un pozo y ahora salir será complicado. —Frotó el puente de su nariz, intentando no tener un colapso nervioso—. Hinata-chan no me volverá a hablar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Oye, no te pongas así, Naruto —habló Sakura, codeándolo suavemente en in intento de animarlo—. Hinata-chan no es de esa clase de personas que se enojan y no perdonan. No te diré que probablemente no esté enojada porque toda mujer se enojaría por eso, pero dale tiempo. Hasta por ahí tienes la suerte de que no está enojada, tan sólo confundida.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? —preguntó el rubio.

—Porque Hinata-chan aún te ama. Lo sé, lo veo en su irada, en la forma en que te mira. A Hinata todavía le pasan cosas contigo, Naruto, no puede evitarlo, ella nunca dejará de amarte. Te mandes la cagada que te mandes, Hinata siempre te amará. Las mujeres nunca podemos olvidar a nuestro primer amor, es algo que está en la genética de todas. Tú eres el primer amor de Hinata, por eso, ella nunca podrá enfadarse verdaderamente contigo. —Naruto sintió su corazón latir otra vez. Las palabras de Sakura eran ciertas. Hinata aún lo amaba. ¡Sabía que ella lo amaba todavía! ¡Debía enmendar este error!

—¿Y qué hago para que vuelva a perdonarme? —preguntó.

—Habla con ella, dobe. De seguro querrá oír alguna disculpa... o tal vez querrá terminar lo que empezaron. —Sasuke sonrió de lado y a Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Sé más delicado, Uchiha —demandó Sakura—. Hay veces en las que eres una bestia. Naruto, Hinata-chan me dijo que su padre salió de misión, ¿verdad?

—¿Verdad? —Naruto enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿No lo sabes? —replicó, negando con la cabeza Sakura—. Hombre, eres el Hokage, se supone que tú debes saberlo.

—¡Espera, tienes razón! Mandé a Hiashi a una misión de intercambio —ratificó.

—Bueno, ahora, escucha y no metas la pata.

* * *

Ya cuando atardecía, Naruto estaba cerca del complejo Hyuuga. Caminaba con las manos en su cabeza, sintiendo el viento jugar con su capa de Hokage. Los colores del ocaso le fascinaban. Siempre veía la puesta de sol cuando estaba en el entrenamiento junto a Ero-sennin, y ahora lo seguía haciendo.

Cuando llegó al complejo, se adentró. Contestó a cada saludo, cada reverencia y sonrió cuando dos niños se le acercaron y le pidieron un consejo para ser Hokage. Se dio cuenta, con estas pequeñas actitudes, que el Clan comenzaba a resurgir de entre las cenizas. Se notaba la felicidad que había en la gente.

Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la casa de Hiashi. Recordaba que tiempo atrás él visitó aquella mansión. En la entrada, una gran arcada de madera tallada se elevaba, y, bajo ella, un Jounin hacía guardia.

Sonrió. Hiashi a veces podía ser un padre muy al pendiente de sus hijas.

—Buenas noches, Hokage-sama —habló el Ninja que custodiaba la entrada principal.

—Buenas noches —respondió él cortés.

Naruto caminó por el sendero hasta llegar a la puerta. Pero, antes de tocas, sintió una oleada de nervios invadirle su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Aunque tenía bien en claro a qué venía, no podía adivinar las acciones de ella. Hinata podía ser impredecible cuando quisiera. En estos momentos lo era.

Después de cinco minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver aquellos ojos blancos.

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder. No esperaba que Naruto fuese a verla ese día, ni mañana, ni nunca. Creía que yo lo que había pasado entre ellos era el fin de su amistad. Lloró toda la tarde, creyendo que Naruto nunca más volvería a hablarle. Y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, tocando a su puerta.

—N-Naruto-kun —habló en un susurro.

—Hinata-chan, sé que creerás cosas de mí y asta probablemente estés enfadada conmigo, pero, por favor, antes de que me cierres la puerta, déjame explicarte. Déjame decirte el por qué de mis acciones.

—Y-Yo no... No creo que...

—Por favor, Hinata..., tan sólo déjame explicarte y me marcho.

Hinata entraba en dudas. Apenas podía verle la cara, mucho menos hablarle. Quería confiar en Naruto, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que era mejor no volverlo a ver por un tiempo. Lo que había pasado hoy fue un impulso; un impulso para romper las barreras de su timidez y así poder rozar algo que únicamente ocurría en sus sueños. Ella había soñado con aquello miles de veces. Pero esto no era un sueño. Era la triste y cruel verdad. Ellos no eran nada.

—Hinata, déjame pasar por favor. —Oyó la súplica de Naruto. Notó en su tono de voz que él verdaderamente estaba arrepentido y quería explicarle.

—Naruto-kun..., sé que lo que ocurrió hoy fue un..., fue un accidente. No tienes por qué disculparte —habló, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta apretarle más.

Quería ella llorar. Llorar porque Naruto no era suyo. Llorar porque ella no era de él. Llorar porque lo que había ocurrido hoy no era nada; tan sólo fue una estupidez la cual los dos le siguieron el juego.

—¡Pero yo quiero disculparme! —replicó—. Sé que lo de hoy fue extraño y loco... Pero, Hinata-chan, en mi corazón, lo creas o no, algo hizo clic... Luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros, fui a ver a Sasuke-teme y a Sakura-chan. Les dije que estaba confundido, que no sabía qué hacer... Ellos me dijeron que buscara en mi interior, que revelara ante mí qué significas tú... Hinata, luego de darle miles de vueltas a mi mente..., supe que tú aún me amas, y no me lo niegues porque sé que aún me amas. Yo sé que fui tu primer amor... Y tal vez tú no fuiste mi primer amor porque esa persona fue Sakura-chan..., pero, ahora que abro mis ojos y empiezo a vivir en el presente..., Hinata Hyuuga, tú eres la persona a quien amo. ¡Y no, no me digas que estoy confundido! ¡Yo si te amo, Hinata-chan! ¡Estuviste en momentos difíciles para mí y siempre me cuidaste como si tu vida dependiera de ello! ¡Te sacrificaste un montón de ves, pensaste en morir para protegerme! ¡Y yo..., luego de cuatro años, ya siendo un adulto, veo con claridad tus sentimientos que tiempo atrás me confesaste! Soy un inútil por no abrir los ojos en aquel entonces, y ahora te lastimé... Pero, aún si no quieres perdonarme y jamás volverás a hablarme, quiero que sepas, Hinata-chan, que yo te amo. —Naruto susurró sus últimas palabras, sintiendo que a medida que hablaba se sacaba un peso de encima. Sakura y Sasuke le habían ayudado a abrir sus ojos. Ellos lo ayudaron a encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el por qué de sus acciones.

Amaba a Hinata.

Ella, por su parte, entró en un mar de confusiones. ¿Naruto la amaba? ¿Él realmente la amaba? No podía creerlo. Sus sentimientos estaban empezando a jugarle en su contra y empezaba a hacerse ilusiones con que Naruto estaba allí, confesándole que la amaba... Pero, si todo era una ilusión, por qué lo sentía tan real. ¿Por qué la presencia del rubio hacia que ella se alterara? Había creído que aquellos sentimientos por él ya no eran tan fuertes, había creído que el amor que sintió por él era un amor de chiquillos... Pero estaba equivocada. Naruto todavía le hacía sentir cosas; él aún estaba presente en su mente. Él, Uzumaki Naruto, fue si primer amor, y el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Y entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que aún amaba a Naruto.

—Hinata-chan, entenderé si no quieres volver a verme...

—¡Yo también te amo! —Gritó, cerrando sus ojos, llevando las manos a su pecho—. Te amor, Naruto-kun, te amo. Te amo mucho, mucho..., te amo como a nadie. —Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Sintió que su corazón latía ferozmente y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba. Lagrimeaba como una niña desamparada, cuando en realidad sentía que la felicidad empezaba a invadirla—. Nunca dejé de amarte, Naruto-kun. F-Fuiste mi primer amor... Nunca pude olvidarte... Mis sentimientos por ti no se apagan, sino que brillas constantemente. —Respiró hondo, intentando no hipar mientras hablaba—. Un Ninja no demuestra sus emociones... Pero a ti no puedo. Siempre que te veo, provocas algo en mi interior que me hace sentir nerviosa..., pero son nervios agradables. Tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Tú estas triste, yo estoy triste... Nunca podría dejarte, mucho menos olvidarte. —Susurró las últimas palabras.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Estaba sorprendido por las palabras de ella. No sabía que él le causaba semejantes cosas. Pero algo dentro empezó a revolotear a medida que ella hablaba. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Los dos se amaban.

—¿Me amas? —El rubio tragó grueso.

—Si. —susurró ella—. ¿Y tú?

—También te amo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue rápido. Naruto se adentró en la casa, rodeó a Hinata con los brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie como pudo. Se empezaron a besar de una manera apasionada, intercalando movimientos rápidos y lentos. Él besó la comisura de los labios de ella y adentró su lengua en su boca. Empezaron una lucha de lenguas, caminando hacia la habitación de Hinata. Cada vez que podía, Naruto la acorralaba a ella entre él y la pared y la besaba de una manera intensa.

Llegaron a la habitación de Hinata y los dos se acostaron en la cama. Naruto arria, ella abajo. Se seguían besando y las caricias se fueron sumando. Él acariciaba los costados del cuerpo de ella con la mano derecha y la mejilla con la izquierda. Hinata no se quedó atrás y empezó a pasar las manos por la espalda del rubio.

Naruto dejó su labor de acariciar la mejilla y pasó a realizar suaves círculos en el abdomen plano de ella. Hinata rió delicadamente al sentir las cosquillas que él le provocaba. El rubio empezó a subir su mano lentamente, hasta rozar un seno, y volvió a bajar. Aguardó a alguna queja o disgusto de ella, pero, al ver que nada malo pasaba, siguió subiendo y bajando su mano, rozando uno de sus senos.

Hinata suspiró levemente cuando Naruto rozó con su mano la punta de sus pechos. Le estaba gustando y esta vez no había dudas de lo que hacían. Ella, en un intento de tomar la iniciativa, empezó a despojarlo de la capa de Hokage. Naruto sonrió ante lo que ella hacía y le ayudó a sacarse la prenda de encima. Ya con más comodidad, siguieron con sus acciones.

Poco a poco la prenda superior de Hinata comenzó a estorbar. Fue subiendo la tela hasta quedar abajo de sus senos y pasó la lengua por el estómago. Hinaya se tensó pero, al sentir la tibia lengua de él, gimió. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa ególatra.

Aún con la remera sobre sus senos, Naruto posicionó su mano derecha sobre el pecho derecho y empezó a acariciarlo. Escuchando los gemidos suaves de Hinata, siguió. Lo apretó suavemente y lo comenzó a mover en círculos. Luego, comenzó a subir lentamente la tela hasta dejarla arriba de los pechos. Miró a Hinata unos momentos, y luego ella asintió. Él sonrió y acarició por encima de la tela del sostén.

Acarició con las dos manos los dos pechos y se vio tentado a humedecer la tela. Acercó su lengua hasta el sostén y la movió en círculos. Dejó un rastro de saliva por encima del pezón, aún cubierto por la tela, y notó como este se endurecía. Hinata gimió cuando él mordió su pezón erecto. Lo mismo hizo con el otro pezón.

—A-Aguarda —habló. Hinata se reincorporó y se quitó su camiseta. Después, llevó sus manos atrás y desabrochó el sostén.

—Kami-sama. —susurró Naruto.

El rubio recostó otra vez a Hinata en la cama. Acarició los senos sin pudor alguno, los movió en círculos y los probó con la lengua. El bulto en sus pantalones estaba creciendo y rozó la entrepierna de ella, haciéndola gemir.

—N-No es ju-justo. —Murmuró ella—. T-Tú si-sigues con l-la ro-ropa.

—Tienes razón.

Naruto se sacó su chaqueta y su remera de rejilla, quedando con el pecho descubierto. Se recostó sobre Hinata y sintió los pechos de ella rozarle con su tórax. Se sorprendió cuando una mano traviesa de Hinata empezó a acariciar sus marcados abdominales. Cuando quiso ver, ella estaba arriba de él.

—Hinata-chan. —Susurró. Hinata estaba a horcajadas sobre él, rozando sus sexos.

Hinata empezó a besar y lamer su cuello. Mordió suavemente las clavículas de él. Se había cansado de ser la pasiva. Ascendió hasta la barbilla de él, conde dejó un lametazo. Lo miró a los ojos, empezando a acariciar con sus manos los abdominales de Naruto. Mordió el labio inferior de él y lo tiró sin delicadeza, dejando que el rubio gruñera por el placer y el dolor. Luego, empezó a bajar, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos. Mordió las tetillas de él y las lamió con la lengua. Después, más abajo, con su delineó los abdominales y besó el ombligo.

Estaba colorada, pero excitada. Esto había pasado muchas veces en sus sueños húmedos y ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, porque ahora era real. Podía sentirlo verdaderamente.

Empezó un movimiento de caderas, provocando que el roce entre sus sexos se intensificara. Sus pechos se sacudieron con cada movimiento, deleitando al rubio.

—Aún no —habló el rubio como pudo.

Naruto se volvió a recostar sobre ella. Mordió el cuello, dejando moratones, marcándola. Descendió y probó con su boca uno de los pechos de ella, acariciando con su mano el otro. Mientras jugaba con su boca y mano en los senos de ella, su otra mano fue bajando hasta la intimidad. Jugó con el borde elástico del pantalón y acarició por sobre la tela el centro de ella. Hinata lanzó un gemido pudoroso, sonrojándose más. Naruto sonrió arrogante, sumándole puntos a su ego. Prosiguió a empezar a bajarle los pantalones, dejándola en bragas solamente. Acarició por encima de estas, notando que Hinata ya estaba bastante húmeda.

—Te encuentras excitada —habló, sonriéndole pícaramente.

—N-Naruto-kun. —susurró ella al sentir las manos de Naruto colarse en su interior.

Naruto dejó su actividad con los senos y bajó su rostro hasta la intimidad de Hinata. Con ambas manos, bajó las bragas hasta quitárselas. Hinata se tensó, pero él le acarició las piernas, esperando a que se calmara.

—N-No mires —pidió, avergonzada.

—Shh, eres hermosa —contestó él—. Eres hermosa, Hinata-chan, no te preocupes.

Acción seguida, Naruto empezó a acariciar con sus dedos los pliegues de ella. Con su dedo medio se hizo camino hasta el interior de la vagina de ella. Con su dedo índice, empezó a acariciar el clítoris, excitándola más. Empezó a realizar círculos con sus dedos, deleitándose con los gemidos de Hinata.

—Me gusta que te mojes. —Susurró pervertidamente

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —Gritó ella cuando notó la intromisión de un dedo en su vagina.

Naruto metió el dedo corazón en su interior. Lo sacó y lo metió repetidas veces. Con su lengua, rozó el clítoris de ella, comenzando a estimularlo con esta. Luego, metió su dedo índice en la vagina. Comenzó un movimiento acelerado.

—A-Ah. —Gimió ella.

—¿Te gusta? —Se detuvo para preguntar.

—¡S-Si! —Chilló.

Naruto siguió acariciando hasta que sintió como ella se tensaba: Hinata tuvo un orgasmo.

Después de quitar los dedos mojados, los probó. Mientras lamía sus dedos, subió para ver a Hinata. Ella aún respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, notó que él la estaba mirando, sonrojado y sonriendo pervertidamente. Notó que lamía los dedos que anteriormente estuvieron en su interior. Hinata se excitó más al verlo así, pervertido..., lujurioso.

—¿Y si te hago mía? —Oyó que él le susurraba al oído.

—S-Soy...

—Sé que eres virgen —habló en su oído—. Tendré cuidado.

—E-Entonces... ha-hazme tuya. —Le dijo ella.

Naruto se despojó de sus pantalones y se su ropa interior, dejando libre su erección que ya estaba doliéndole. Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y provocó un roce entre sus sexos.

—Tendré cuidado. —Le dijo—. Aférrate a mí si es necesario.

Naruto empezó a adentrarse en ella. Hinata sentía dolor y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto. Él llegó hasta sentir una barrera, y, con un poco de fuerza, la rompió. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor y las lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en sus ojos. Él sintió un mordisco en la curvatura de cuello hombro, consecuencia del dolor que Hinata estaba sufriendo. Se sintió bruto al verla llorar, tanto que empezó a darle besos castos en toda parte de la cara. Lamió las lágrimas que se le escabullían.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó.

—N-No importa. —Hinata se esforzaba por no seguir llorando—. La primera vez... siempre duele.

Esperaron un rato hasta que Hinata se acostumbrara. Después, cuando ya no dolía, ella inició un movimiento de caderas suave, indicándole que ya podía moverse. Él, contento, empezó a moverse en el interior de ella. Comenzaron un vaivén lento, que se volvía más rápido.

Las estocadas eran fuertes y certeras. Dejaron de lado lo suave para pasar a lo salvaje. Hinata gemía descontroladamente, sintiendo placer inmenso recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo. Naruto gruñía por lo bajo, apretando las sábanas cada vez que sentía una oleada de placer recorrerle.

—¡Ah! ¡M-Más, ah, rápido! —pidió ella, sujetándose de él.

Hinata había rodeado con sus piernas al rubio y lo abrazó con sus brazos por la espalda. La cama rechinaba cada vez que cometían las penetraciones. Los dos se estaban volviendo locos. Naruto seguía moviéndose fuerte, rápido. Hinata, de tanto placer que sentía, pasó las uñas por la espalda, provocándole a él un éxtasis de placer mayor.

—E-Eres lujuriosa. —Masculló él como pudo—. Eso me gusta.

Naruto siguió penetrándola hasta que sintió a su miembro ser oprimido por las paredes interiores de ella. Sabía que Hinata estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

—¡N-Naruto-kun, a-ah, K-Kami-sama, y-yo...! ¡Ah!

Hinata llegó al orgasmo cuando Naruto dio una estocada fuerte y profunda. Sintió su miembro ser oprimido y él se vino después de ella. El rubio lanzó un gemido que había sido reprimido, pero que no pudo contenerlo a lo último.

Los dos estaban sudorosos, cansados, agitados, con el pulso acelerado.

El rubio se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola protectoramente. Sintió el aroma a jazmines que emanaba el cabello azul, y se relajó a medida que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

—Hinata-chan. —Susurró.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Prométeme que serás mía para toda la vida... Sé mi novia, Hinata-chan. Sé mi esposa en algún futuro. Sé la madre de mis hijos... —pidió, abrazándola más fuerte.

—Lo prometo..., Naruto-kun. Seré tuya. Seré tu novia. Tu esposa. La madre de tus hijos... Pero, tú prométeme algo.

—Dime.

—Prométeme que no te vas a ir de mi lado.

Naruto calló unos momentos.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

El rubio se acostó boca arriba y dejó que Hinata reposara la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tonta, ¿cómo podría irme de tu lado? Tú eres mía, pero yo soy tuyo. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

El Hokage de Konoha se encontraba sentado tras su despacho. A su lado, la futura señora Uzumaki estaba de pie, acariciando su vientre. Los dos se miraban con cariño, con amor.

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué harás si es una niña? —preguntó Hinata, sonriéndole.

—Pues, si es niña, le enseñaré a defenderse de los bastardos que le quieran coquetear. —Sonrió, posando una mano en el vientre de ella.

—¿Y si es niño?

—Le enseñaré a conquistar a las niñas. Tal vez me trae a una novia tan linda como su madre. —Sonrió.

Naruto tomó a Hinata desprevenidamente y la subió al escritorio. La empezó a besar con delicadeza, entre risas.

—Oe, mira nada más. —Sonrió Sakura.

—Qué más da. Si todos sabemos que ese bebé no fue un milagro... No, esperen, si es hijo de Naruto sí es un milagro. —Bromeó Sasuke.

—Teme...

—Sasuke-kun, compórtate. Naruto-kun, alístate. Los Ancianos del Consejo están por llegar. La libertad definitiva de Sasuke-kun depende de este juicio, no podemos perder —habló Sakura.

—Teme, ¿estas listo?

—Claro, dobe.

La puerta se abrió: el juicio por Sasuke acababa de iniciar.

Fin.

* * *

***Bento Bako : recipiente donde se coloca el bento.**

**¡Aquí terminamos!**

**Uff, estuve re preocupada por esto. Me costó mucho. Pensé en salirme del reto pero algo me decía que no, que siga.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Byee!**


End file.
